Pokemon: The Adventures
by Champ Adi
Summary: Hey guys, I am Champ Adi a new member to this community. This is my first story. Kind of a normal "character travelling the region" kind of story. Read and find out more...


**Hey guys, I am Champ Adi, a new member of this community. I love Pokemon and so here is my first story on pokemon. Please review on it of you find any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Begins...**

 _This story doesn't contain any of the main characters of the Pokemon anime or games except gym leaders, elite 4, champion, professor, etc. The main character is my OC(I can't think of anyone else... Ash? No! Red? Might be good... Ethan? Nah! Brendan? He's not so bad... Lucas? No... Hilbert or Nate? Nope... I don't remeber the name of that XY guy but he's not bad as well.. Sun? Does he have another name? Who will write that name for their main character...) Anyways, I will surely put the others as rivals... and the usual rivals will be there as well. So let's begin the story!_

It was a nice morning in the quiet and peaceful town of Twinleaf located in the region of Sinnoh. Someone was eagerly waiting to go out and start his journey.

This guy is Sam Thompson **(The name is so bad, isn't it?)** , and today he will get his first pokemon. "Sam! You will be late!" said his mom. "I'm ready!" Sam said enthusiastically. "All the best, make me proud!" said his mom. "I sure will!" Sam said going out. He is going to Prof. Rowan's laboratory. Prof. Rowan is a renowned Pokemon researcher of Sinnoh and is well known around the world.

Sam reached the lab. It was just a 10 minute walk. He rang the doorbell, "Hello? Prof. Rowan? I am here to get my Pokemon!" Sam said. The door opened. "Ah! Sam, finally you are here. Come in" said Prof. Rowan. He may look intimidating but he is a really polite man.

"So, Sam you ready for your Pokemon?" asked Prof. Rowan. "Yeah, sure am!" said Sam. "OK then" he said and kept three pokeballs on a table. "I think you know your choices." said Rowan. "Yeah, after a lot of thought I decided that I will choose... PIPLUP!" said Sam and opened Piplup's Pokeball... Empty. "I guess the early gets the better choice." said Rowan.

"OK no problem because I know TURTWIG will be my partner!" said Sam and opened Turtwig's Pokeball... Empty. "The early one got that also" said Rowan. "Well, that won't be a problem as the best one is left for the last! So I choose you! CHIMCHAR!" said Sam and opened Chimchar's pokeball... No Luck. "I guess that's all, Sam" said Rowan.

"No way! You gotta be kidding me! There is no more pokemon left for me?" Sam asked. "Well there is one Pokemon left but I dont know of you can utilise it or not." said Rowan. "Anything will do but that should be a pokemon!" said Sam. "Here you go." said Rowan giving Sam a pokeball. "Why does this pokeball look different?" asked Sam. "Don't you want to check on your partner?" asked Rown.

"Yeah! You are right!" said Sam and opened the pokeball. Out came a pokemon with a kind of blue and black hue. Sam had never seem a pokemon like that before. "Its a Riolu" said Rowan. Riolu got scared and hid behind Rowan. "What happened to him?" asked Sam. "You see the problem is that it is always scared of this world. I don't know but we found it in the wild. Something must've happened to it in the past" said Rowan. " I see... It's OK I have no problem with that! I know we will be good friends" said Sam kneeling down and going closer to Riolu."Don't you agree little buddy? We will be great friends, right?" said Adi moving one hand towards Riolu. "Come on... I know you are not scared." said Sam. Riolu, still shivering a bit, moved his hand and touched Sam's hand. "There you go! I know you will get better!" said Sam.

Sam returned Riolu back to his pokeball. "Here you go, your Pokedex and 5 spare Pokeballs!" said Rowan. "Thanks" said Sam taking the Poedex and Pokeballs. "Now you are ready to go" said Rowan. "Yeah" Sam said.

"Good luck! I know you can achieve great things." said Rowan. "Yeah, sure will!" said Sam waving bye to Rowan while walking towards his new adventures...

_

 _That was Chapter 1! Review if you liked it or found any mistake. I will try to publish the next chapters as soon as possible. This will be a big story._

 _Kind of had a same start as Ash. Three empty pokeballs and then a different starter._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading._

 _Peace. :)_


End file.
